1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of a multicoat finish on a substrate surface, in which
(1) a pigmented basecoat is applied to the substrate surface, PA1 (2) a polymer film is formed from the coating applied in step (1), PA1 (3) a powder clearcoat is applied to the resulting basecoat, and subsequently PA1 (4) the basecoat is stoved together with the powder clearcoat. PA1 a) no more than 15% by weight of the powder clearcoat particles have a particle size smaller than 10 .mu.m; PA1 b) for at least 40% by weight of the powder clearcoat particles the common logarithm of the quotient of the largest and the smallest particle size is less than or equal to 0.25; and PA1 c) at least 98% by weight of the powder clearcoat particles have a particle size smaller than 100 .mu.m.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention also relates to powder clearcoats which are suitable for this process.
The process described above is known. It is employed in particular for the production of automotive topcoats, in particular for the production of metallic finishes (cf. eg. DE-A-38 14 853, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,644, EP-A-299 420 (in particular page 5, line 22/23), U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,983, EP-A-45 040 and GB-A-20 12 191).
It is desirable for economic and ecological reasons to employ powder clearcoats in step (3) of the basecoat/clearcoat process described above. When powder clearcoats are used, the clearcoats obtained are in need of improvement, in particular with regard to gloss and leveling.